


dimension differ

by allva



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when the cul-de-sac gang gets thrown into the reverse world? will read this and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day in the cul-de-sac, everything was normal until a strange portal pulled everyone to a different dimension.

Eddy: what happened?

Edd: I don’t know eddy

Kevin walked over to the eds.

Kevin: what did you dorks do now?

Edd: nothing Kevin

???: move

They all turned and saw a girl.

Edd: may I ask you something?

???: sure

Edd: where are we?

???: your in the cul-de-sac

Nazz: whats your name?

???: I’m Crystal Dracule

Nazz: I’m nazz

Edd: I’m edd, with two Ds

Crystal: um…why are you introducing your selfs to me?

Edd: it is polite

Crystal: but I already know your names

Jonny: you do?

Crystal: yeah, you do look like my friends, so I’m guessing you have their names as well.

Kevin: where are these friends you talked about?

Crystal: they’re at the swim meeting today, you can come with me if you want

Edd: that would be good, thank you

~~Swim meet(Peach creek school)~~

Crystal: yo, sorry I’m late

Rev!Kevin: Crystal hey, you not completely late, who are your friends there?

Crystal: they’re um a different dimension of you and everyone else.

Rev!Kevin: cool

Crystal: Kevin this is Kevin

Kevin: I’m a dork in this dimension

Rev!Kevin: actually I’m popular

Crystal: I got it

Everyone looked at her.

Crystal: this Kevin is a jock and average smart, while the Kevin of this dimension is a nerd and a weakling, but both of you are still popular

Eddy: what?

Crystal: only certain things change, by the way where is Edward?

Rev!Kevin: he is getting ready for the race

Crystal: then lets go get seats, we’ll talk later

Edd: why?

Crystal: to watch Edward compete

Rev!Kevin: he will get mad if he doesn’t see us

They walk into the pool room and sit in the back row.

Edd: who is this Edward you two keep talking about?

Crystal: how do I put this, he is you

Kevin: double dork is a jock?

Crystal: yup, he is a straight A student and a jock


	2. meet

Nazz: which one is he?

Crystal: you’ll meet him after the meet

~~After the meet~~

Crystal: yo Edward

Rev!Edd: greetings Crystal, pumpkin, who are these people?

Rev!Kevin: they’re us but from a different dimension

Rev!Kevin: different dimension?

Crystal: yup

Rev!Edd: now there are two pumpkins

Kevin: who are you calling pumpkin?

Crystal: you and Kevin

Sarah: why pumpkin?

Crystal: the hair, so Edward can you help us?

Rev!Kevin: sure

Crystal: Okay, lets find a way to get you guys back to your dimension

Edd: how are we going to get back?

Crystal (smiling): easy, Double d, Edward and smart Kevin will think of how this happened and come up with a way to get you back

Rev!Edd: what are you going to do?

Crystal:I’ll build what you three design and try to keep the others from finding out about you guys

Edd: if I might ask, where will we be staying?

Crystal: at my place

Edd: Are you sure your parents won’t mind?

Crystal: I live alone

Rev!Kevin: her father is over seas and her mother is dead

Edd: sorry for your lost

Crystal hugs Edd.

Crystal: you are so cute

Rev!Edd: she does that, you’ll get use to it

Crystal lets go of Edd.

Crystal: we’ll need something to call you so we won’t get confused

Rev!Kevin: we can call Edd Double d, since we call our Edward

Crystal: no, we call Edward Rev!Edd and you Rev!Kevin, they stay the same

Rev!Edd: why change our name, but keep theirs?

Crystal: cause I can, and I’m the only person that isn’t in their dimension

Rev!Kevin: I wonder why there isn’t a Crystal in their world

Crystal: I can tell you why

Everyone looks at Crystal.

Crystal: its probably, because I moved around the world, but me in their world probably stayed in japan

Rev!Edd: that can be true

Nazz: your from japan?

Crystal: yup

Edd: but you speak english perfectly

Crystal: thanks, my mom taught me english at a young age

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments if you think it is good or to just suggest stuff.


	3. Author's Note!

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
